


5; confession

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, request from on wattpad which i do take btw uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -i think a video prompt where alex and george are recording, then alex out of the blue just kisses george would be the cutest thing-i would seriously cry of happiness if you did a chapter of alex sheepishly admitting his feelings to george





	5; confession

**Author's Note:**

> bless @zerteszung on wattpad for such class ideas, i mixed em bc i got a bit carried away
> 
> in the wise words of hobo johnson in peach scone: ‘he’s a writer, a little writer boy’ bc that’s all i’ve been doin lads, just one after the other! im the little writer boy!
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad version for those that prefer it: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/164443745-prompts-list-memeulous-imallexx
> 
> my tumblr: https://presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com/

Recording with George is always a pleasure to Alex and he can’t think of a single time he’s turned down an offer to do so. Unless he’s not physically _there_ , Alex always takes up the invitation to film whatever George asked him to, even if it’s only a simple twenty seconds that make it into the final cut. He’s happy to provide entertainment that George asks for in videos. (While also denying that the reason he does is because he’s head over heels for the other man. Which is absolutely _false_. It’s only a little thing. He swears.)

They’re looking at questionable Facebook groups for George’s channel and sure enough, what George has found can only be described as such. 

So far, they’ve looked at some of the many dating groups that plague the website – a classic, obvious first choice – before moving onto groups people made for their weirdly personal medical information and several strange fetish groups they both instantly wish they hadn’t delved into. 

It’s going well; they’re both firing quality jokes like bullets at the expense of the poor souls on Facebook and every time George laughs heartily at something, Alex can’t help but join in. 

What _isn’t_ going good is Alex himself. Despite knowing that there’s no way George knows, he feels that if he moves even an inch out of place then George will surely discover whatever feelings Alex might be struggling to grasp onto. It’s hard to ignore the other’s laughs and hidden smiles that are hidden beneath the bandana and directed towards him, causing an involuntary flush of nervousness to settle high on his cheeks. It only worsens each time they catch eyes behind George’s dark glasses that make him look like an absolute twat.

Alex can’t decide if George using a facecam for the video is good or not; it’s a middle ground between _yes_ it’s a good thing, because then he can’t actually see the asshole’s handsome face beneath his disguise, and _definitely not_ a good thing when Alex isn’t the one that can edit out whatever lovestruck looks he’s sending George. 

It still doesn’t stop Alex from staring longer than he would like when George is reading something on the screen. Watching George’s eyes, his jaw, things that are exposed only to him in that moment.

It’s only when George turns to face him that Alex realises he wasn’t actually listening to a damn thing.

“You alright, mate?” George asks. “You’ve been, uh. You’ve been staring quite a bit.” He at least has the decency to sound concerned and not at all weirded out, which is what Alex has feared would grace the other’s voice one of these days. 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine. Just blanked out a bit, sorry,” Alex mumbles, blinking a few times as if he’s trying to empty his mind. He can’t bring himself to look at George now; embarrassment is weighing evidently on his cheeks.

“You sure?” George pushes further. He’s taking off his glasses and tugging down the bandana, which is absolutely not what Alex needs right now. “I noticed you’ve been kinda off around me recently. I haven’t done anythin’ wrong, have I?” 

Alex looks up at him with a disbelieving look. “What?” He questions rhetorically. “You haven’t done anything wrong, don’t worry. It’s not–No, mate, it’s not you. I’ve just kinda been–“ He inhales sharply, biting at his bottom lip. George is looking at him confusedly now, and it’s hard not to just let anything that comes to mind come spilling out in a messy confession. 

What is he supposed to say now anyway? ‘ _You’re just a really attractive bloke that is too funny for his own good and I can’t stop thinking about you like, all the time and it’s really hard to deny you anything when I’m pretty much in love with you and sometimes I just want to snog the shit out of you_ ’?

Yeah, that probably wouldn’t go down too well. It’s a good thing Alex has some form is restraint otherwise he’d have fucked their friendship past any point of salvation.

A hand suddenly rests on his own, and George leans in to speak in a softer tone than Alex is used to. “Y’know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He says, eyes all soft and concerned and his hand is slowly pressing their palms together. “I care about you, Alex. Like, a lot, yeah?”

Alex can feel a broken noise come from his throat and if he could get anymore embarrassed, he probably would. George does look genuinely worried now, but he can’t actually think of anything to say to that. Another soft noise that he thinks sounds a little like “Sorry,” comes out and before he can stop himself, he’s already leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Mentally, he second guesses his assumptions on his restraint. 

The hand grasping Alex’s tenses, same with his mouth, and it’s safe to say that Alex has officially fucked it all up. It’s a short kiss, nothing deep or entirely meaningful – except maybe to Alex. But it’s scary all the same, and by the time he’s pulled back there’s a quick flash of simultaneous hot and cold across all his nerves and quickly travelling to his stomach. 

Despite the lingering touch on his lips, he feels sick and like he could puke if he hears George say _anything_ , but the hand still somehow holding Alex’s squeezes a little tighter and it calms Alex more than he thought it would. “‘m sorry George, I’ve completely fucked it, haven’t I. Jesus Christ,” Alex mumbles as George’s hand squeezes his again.

“ _No_ , it’s completely fine, Al, just–You mind explaining that or?” George sounds nervous himself, and there’s a hue of pink covering his face when Alex looks up. 

“I dunno, George, I…” Alex scrambles for words and it’s hard to even _think_ when his hand is getting clammy and George is looking at him like that. “I might have a thing for you, for a quite while now. I can’t really explain it, I just. I like you a lot and you’re _ridiculously_ hot – and that’s not even fair, by the way – but all of that stuff in like, a really gay way?” He somehow explains, stumbling over words every now and then. Alex can feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment, and he can look anywhere except George’s eyes. 

It hangs heavily in the air for a few seconds. George clears his throat. “So. In a really gay way, huh?” He says, and Alex can see the smirk on his face. 

It relaxes the tension in his shoulders and he groans, covering his face. “Wish I never said anything now, ‘cause it’s all just gonna go to your head now.” Alex can’t help but smile when George laughs at that.

“I’m just glad that I can stop tryin’ to subtly flirt with you and have nothing go across!” George exclaims with a laugh. “Christ, Al, I think I could’ve dropped hints for _years_ before you realised I like you ‘ _in a really gay way_ ’.” He air quotes with a smirk when Alex groans again. 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been flirting with me?” Alex squints at George as he nods. “For how long?” He feels nervous again, like George is going to laugh at him or tell him he’s joking and that he’s kicking him out, or something. Another part of his brain insists that George isn’t completely an asshole and wouldn’t kick him out like that.

“For like, three months, Alex.” 

“Three months?!” If that’s really how long George has been flirting with him, then Alex admittedly feels a bit stupid. 

“Well, yeah! Like when I asked if you needed help with going to the shop!” 

The both pause after that and Alex sighs, covering his eyes with a hand. “That’s–George, that isn’t flirting!” 

“What makes you say that isn’t flirting?! I’ve been saying stuff like that for _months_ , Alex!” George cries. He looks confused and incredulous, as if it’s impossible for what he perceives to be flirting isn’t actually that. 

“We live together, George, we’ve been saying stuff like that since I moved in.” Alex sighs again. 

“Well, I was just…saying it more passionately.” George shrugs. He’s reaching for Alex’s other hand now, turning in his chair to face Alex head-on.

“ _More passionate–_ yeah, sure. Whatever you want to think, mate.” Alex snorts and watches George roll his eyes exaggeratedly, but allows the other to pull him in a bit closer. 

George kisses him this time, and all of it is suddenly a relief off his chest when he feels a grin against his lips. He can’t resist a mirroring smile of his own. “Please don’t put this in the video.” Alex mumbles against George’s lips. He can practically see George showing everybody he knows this part of the video, if only to show them how embarrassed Alex got.

The other man laughs and brings his hands to Alex’s face, softly guiding his face closer again for another kiss. “If my face wasn’t in it, I _absolutely_ would.” The comment earns him a huff from Alex, but the smile he has does him no favours in trying to make it sound exasperated.


End file.
